


【KK】堂本秘书为何那样（五-29）

by 8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo/pseuds/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo





	【KK】堂本秘书为何那样（五-29）

作者：正直  
简介：1.《金秘书为何那样》总裁Kx秘书T的人设 2.无苦大仇深情节的HE

（五）  
29.

堂本剛的发质比堂本光一的硬，戳在脸侧谈不上享受，但光一没打算躲开，秘书发梢间香波的气味让他挺着迷。

同样的薄荷味用在剛脑袋上，散发的就不是薄荷味，而是甜味。这现象当然可以从科学的角度来解释，不过光一闻到的甜并不仅仅是客观的嗅觉的甜，还混杂了许多别的原因，比如秘书钻进被子后跟他讲话时的眼睛；又比如秘书揉兔子玩偶时的笑容。

清晨阳光的温度还不太高，但已经足够明亮，足够他轻而易举地看清堂本剛下半身仅穿着一条内裤的事实。

堂本光一记得秘书昨晚上床时分明穿得整整齐齐的——背心纵然过分宽松，运动裤确是严实的运动裤。

那么问题来了：是谁脱的它呢？

在这样一张宽敞舒适的双人床上，怀里抱着放松熟睡的他暗恋着的秘书，心里却在思考运动裤究竟是被谁脱掉的这种问题，实在是不解风情，但光一是故意的。故意强迫自己逐帧回忆这些毫无意义的琐事，因为如果不想这个，就会忍不住想别的。

只要稍微偏偏脑袋，嘴唇就一定能落在秘书眉头上，如果假装这是个无伤大雅的意外，秘书应该不会生气。可一旦如此开始了，光一知道自己绝对会按捺不住地继续做下去。

例如翻身把秘书轻松地压在下面，尝尝他亲手摸过的嘴唇的口感。这张嘴虽然硬气十足地顶撞过他，但此时尚在梦中，毫无防备，或许会因为他亲昵的磨蹭而情不自禁地回应，或许出人意料地经验丰富。

吮吸是顺其自然的，他会柔软地含住他，用舌头缠绕他、邀请他。秘书没准会因为这个吻而醒来，嘴被堵着，发不了声音，只能在喉中低哼。

与低哼一起漏出来的大概还有喘息。如果吻得激烈一些，秘书的喘息可能变成某种断续的呻吟，也许是光一从未听过的气声，也许像哭时的呜咽。

亲吻堂本剛的时候，光一想按着他的手腕，强迫他与自己十指相扣。他要把剛的手指夹得很紧，直到它们无力反抗地张开为止。如果是双臂高举过头顶的姿势，身下人那件存在感稀薄的背心将因为些许躲避与挣扎而移位，他就会看见他的胸膛。

它光滑细腻，也许因激动而发红泛粉，随秘书尚未平复的呼吸不停起伏——越起伏，越引人狎游。

他要仔细亲它，尤其是那两粒圆圆的点，就是此刻正紧贴自己肋骨的两处。不仅如此，他会像接住一颗樱桃那样地用嘴唇包裹它们，在舌尖舔弄，用牙齿研磨，玩到兴起时，他要啃咬它们，像要把果肉间的籽卷出来似的。他不打算小心翼翼，甚至可能会用力，以至于莽撞，让它们因他给的刺激而迅速挺立起来。

这样做过以后，秘书一定会对自己露出不同以往的神情的。

他会接受他的撩拨吗。

可能会一脚把他从床上踹下去。

若真的踹他，光一打算趁机握住秘书的脚踝。

昨晚剛蜷腿坐在沙发里时，他特意观察了它们，虽然是这样日晒强烈的夏天，因为总是裹在西装与长袜里的关系，秘书的脚踝依然白嫩，既没有晒黑，也没有粗糙。它们看起来很细，能被轻易抓在手里。

光一会拽着剛的脚踝往自己的方向拖，连带床单和被子一起往下扯。也许他会要求他松开手，嘟囔地抱怨着往后退。往后退时，双腿可能下意识地并在一起，用两肘撑起上身。不规则的皱褶在剛身下弯曲，蓝如湖水，白如粼粼反光，剛躺在其中，大概像一条人鱼。

如果能真的做到这一步，那么接下来的意图就再明显不过了。

例如插入。例如拉扯、进出。

他会直起上身，观察剛的表情，看吻的余韵是否仍留在他脸上。明明还没有高潮，为什么眼神里雾气昭昭。

他只能把它解读为一种默许——眼下的情况是不适合开口说话的，言语似乎会打破些什么：他们心照不宣的越界。

就像要报答秘书一直以来的兢兢业业似的，光一会侍候得比刚才更加温存。秘书是想要的，否则内裤怎么会绷出那种弧度。这个反应他很熟悉，而这反应此时出现在秘书身上，他很满意。

剛的内裤是紫色的，他好像很喜欢紫色。光一见剛戴过紫色的细链，穿过紫色的外套，甚至抹过紫色的指甲油，于秘书这种职业而言，这些打扮已经足够出格。但堂本光一从没在剛的穿衣方面多嘴过，尽管他之前并不特别偏爱这种颜色。

紫色太暧昧了，就像他难以定义的堂本剛。

不过现在他不必想那么多。他只需俯头亲吻那片紫色，隔着布料用嘴唇摩挲剛的器官，让他难以自持地把双腿张得更开，蜷曲成昨晚坐在沙发时朝他撒娇耍赖的姿态。

如果秘书乐意，也可以把腿架在他肩上，光一是无所谓的。

他不打算急着脱掉秘书的内裤，虽然已经感受到他的急切和发烫，他会轻轻地叼起它，像亲吻剛嘴唇那样地亲吻它，让它微微发颤，让剛忍不住往前送。他自己的腰也会不自觉地摆，虽然还没到达发泄的去处。

紫色濡湿了，既有他的唾液，也有剛的分泌液，也许当它再挺直一些时，他就会握住它，如剛所愿地撸动。

堂本光一决定止住这段遐想，因为如果他再不把酣睡秘书的大腿从自己胯间拨下去的话，秘书就会察觉到他半勃的身体了。

他偏头看枕在自己肩上的剛，伸手抚摸剛乱蓬蓬的、圆乎乎的后脑勺，薄荷味润发素的气味因此变得浓郁了些。光一注视着他的睫毛，仿佛想清点它们的数目似的。

然后在他的额头上落下一吻。

秘书浑然不知，在睡梦中咳了两声。光一听出他的声音比昨天更哑。

这个只知道吃炸鸡的笨蛋。他默叹口气，蹑手蹑脚地起床，把自己的枕头塞进秘书怀里，又拉过被子一角，搭在人肚皮上。

紫色的内裤安然无恙，有问题的是他自己的。

-tbc-


End file.
